My Havenlike Hell
by watermiral
Summary: School's not supposed to be fun... But your SCHOOL friends are... But not when you find out something that could cost you your life...
1. Chapter 1

Hey

yes.. It's my first time writing a beyblade fic..

I'm soo excited.

So please read.. and enjoy..

Then review and tell me what you think..

NO FLAMES please

xD

Highschool..

Oh my Dear God.

Alright.. Fine...

Ok.. It's not that bad. I mean... I've survived the past 3 years of highschool well enough. It wasn't horrible or anything except that people kept saying that highschool was supposed to be the best time of your life. I guess that's true in most cases... Well...except me. For me highschool just turned out to be my living hell. Except hell in a tightly enclosed, concrete building that has a big in the middle of the main entrance that says, "Ceyelu Collegeate Institute".

Yes... It's my last year in highschool. I mean how cool is that? I'm finally 18 and I can drive a car. I can go drink and do all that. I can actually go out and have fun! Well now, if I only had great friends to hang out with. I have two friends or I guess people I hang with. Salema, Miriam, and I have been hanging out for years. But I still never seemed to fit in with them. They're really nice people and really smart too. I guess, from the beginning we were really close and all. Like we'd have sleepovers every Friday and everything. But soon after we entered middle school, everything changed. They started wearing lots and lots of make-up and started getting real despreate for a guy. I remember thinking every morning as I woke up, "Who the hell are the bitches that I hang out with? Why do they all look like a cake with waayy too much icing.( and hell... I still wake up like that.)" Well, not that I hate them or anything... It's just... I don't know.

Now it's just that they are so conscious of their social status that they don't realize that they're acting like complete bitches. Seriously.

Honestly I don't even know why I hang out with them. Alright, I'm the only one who isn't constantly thinking about my ex-boyfriend, current boyfriend, and potential boyfriend...

I had a relationship once, though, in grade 10. Yeah...he..was an asshole. Turns out he just dated me to get to Miriam. Trust me, it wasn't exactly to great to figure out that my so-called best friend and boyfriend were making out in an empty classroom, got caught by the principle and were now facing suspension for inappropriate behavior within school property. Well, it didn't make too much sense 'cuz couples are constantly making out in the hallways and cafeteria. THEN I figured out that I looked like a stupid idiot who was USED... But then, I guess that was worth it. I mean seeing the look of horror on Miriam's face when she FINALLY realized that she was going to have to face her parents... I'm not too mean, am I? Either way, it was hilarious...

Back to topic.

I hate school, but at the same time I love school. Too contradictory? Well, think of it this way. I get to see a certain someone day after day. Why? 'Cuz I know where all his classes are, ( and no... I'm not a staker.) when he has his lunch, and all the extra curricular activies he has. Technically I know his whole schedule by the end of the first 3 weeks. It gives me a strong emotional bursts of energy whenever I see him. Yes... I admit.. I'm in love with one of the most popular guys in school. Ray Kon. Well, maybe I would have a chance if... NEARLY A QUARTER OF THE GIRLS STUDENT BODY WASN'T MADLY IN LOVE WITH HIM!

Honestly...

Anyway, the most popular guys in school are: Kai Hiwatari, who has HALF the girls student body, and the occasional, random guy, trailing after him everywhere. Then it would probably be my little secret crush, Ray. Mmm... let's see. Then Tala Valkov, then Ozuma...

Heh. I'm not even going to start on the girls 'cuz they're all preppy, slutty bitches itching for some hot sex with either Kai, Ray or Tala. Disgusting.. Although I wouldn't mind too much with Ray. The guy's like a walking peni- uh...sex...god?

Trust me, he is one really hot guy.

Anyway... if it weren't for some... FATEFUL encounter I really wouldn't have given a damn about Ray.. It happened during the first month of our freshmen year...

Flashback 

"NNNNNNOOOOOOO! DAMN IT!" I was walking to school, swinging my keys in round circles, thinking about how Salema and Miriam are changing into exactly people I hated. Then I accidentally swung my keys to hard and lost control of them. I saw everything...

My keys slipped off my finger slowly as if in slow motion, flew into the air in slow motion, paused in the air slowly in slow motion, then started to descend in slow motion. Then, as I watched with wide eyes in slow motion as my keys dropped into a certain hole in the ground.

Then it hit me a few seconds later... My keys fell down the sewer. My keys fell down the...

"AAAAHHHH! NOOO!" I bend down, in hopes of saving my keys. Oh.My.God.

There's my keys. They got caught on a hook on the wall. Maybe if I could just reach it...

"Hey, there. You need help?"

I look up, and there's this really hot looking guy with black hair and gold eyes. He's staring down at me, looking like he really needs to let out a few hahaha's or hehehe's or whatever he uses.

Damn. Then it hit me.. Well, here's this weird pink-haired chick with her arm half way down the sewer. ( I would've found that funny enough to laugh so hard I'd have a heart attack. )Yeah.. that weird chick's me ( wouldn't want to be seen laughing at myself now, would I?). Luckily there aren't too many people around or I'd have committed suicide right then and there. Like somehow strangle myself along the holes of the sewer...

He's staring at me with that expression again. Oooo he's sexy. Wait, I think he's saying something. Oh! Shit. Say something cool. Something interesting. Would it help the fact that I look like a complete idiot already?

"What?"

Good going! That was intelligent. He smirked again.

"Are you trying to get something?"

This time I heard him.

"Uh.. yeah. My keys fell down the sewer."

I see him make a little 'Oh' with his mouth. His friend behind him with two shades of blue hair nods a bit.

"Need help? I could reach it for you." He offers.

Slowly I get up, so he could get my keys for me. He's sooo nice. Though his friend is staring at me kinda funny. But that's ok. Well, it would've been nicer if he said something. But there are some quiet types..

"Oh hey, Miss with the pink hair."

Oh. The nice cute guy's talking to me. I turn to face him,

"Yess?"

"Are your keys the one with the pink teddy bear key chain on it?"

Oh damn it. I forgot about that. The crowd's starting to thicken and some other students are crowding around us, wondering what this hot guy is doing with arm in the sewer... This is soo humiliating. I hope my face isn't pink enough to camoflouge with my hair...

I nod, and watch him as he fiddles around the sewer in search of my keys. Fiddle. Fiddle. The crowd watches in completes silence as he continues fiddling around.

Soon after, he smiled

"Hey.. Sweetie.. (Oh shit! I can feel all the malignant stares the girls around me are giving me... wait I don't even know what exactly it means... I just know it's a bad thing.) I think I've got your keys."

He stood up, and walked over to me... inspite of all the stares the people around him, both old and young. Giving me a really hot smile, he extends his arm and hands me my keys...

All I hear, though the crowd erupts in a cheer, as he gets up he turns to me, "Don't lose your keys down the sewer again.. Ok? I'm not going to be here all the time." With that, he turned around and walked away, with everyone else following him, and seeing him laughing at his emotionless two-toned haired friend, who has this really disgusted look on his face, as he holds up his sewer infested arm; I realize that at least I've found my true love. a/n: Mariah's sooo stupid.. 

End of Flashback 

Yes, that's how me and my love met. We never talked after that incident. But still, I spent my last three years well enough. Collecting pictures of him from the school paper, secretly gathering information on him... Trust me it's worth it..

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

What the hell is that irritating noise? Doesn't that thing realize that I'm dreaming about my love?

Beepbeepbeep.

Wait.

Beepbeepbeepbeepbeep

I'm fucking late! LLASDF NRTKJADF a/n: mumbles gibberish as she finally gets up... so slowww 

-----A while later-----

"MOM! I'm going to school! Where's Lee?" I'm trying to put my foot in my shoe.

"He left 30 mins ago..Why are you still here?"

I hate my brother.. I really do. Oh I'm done. Ok .. I can go! Run. Run. Run. I'm late.

Anyways.

My brother Lee, we're twins. It's a bit difficult to see that. Especially since Lee hangs out with Ray and Kai and all. He's really popular actually. Some girl, one time, from school staked him home once. Scared mom out of her wits.. Hahaha. Yeah...

I'm not too popular, no one knows who I am, and I'm not too pretty either..

Lee's really good in sports soooo that kinda boosted him up in popularity among girls in my school especially. Everyone likes him, they're always attracted to him, and he's really good with people. I mean, even my family idolizes him, even if he doesn't do well in school. They love talking to him, and are especially good to him. Even my grandmother, who's like God in our family since she's the eldest, favours him a lot. I mean that's good and all but... it really sucks to be his twin. I think I'm closer to a failure compared to my brother. He's a pretty good looking, confident and flambouyant person. I'm arkward and clumsy. We look nothing alike. While he's tall, has back hair and green eyes, I've got pink hair and yellow eyes..oh and I'm quite a bit smaller than him. Hehehee..

Trust me, while you have Lee there, no once else is noticed. Though I really don't care if people notice me or not, what I seriously hate is when people expect the same thing from me. They want me to be like him. Talkative, confident, flambouyant and stupid. No thanks but I rather be quiet and smart than friendly and stupid like my brother.. Friendly and stupid...

Oh there's the school. Heehee I'm on time. But damn it, I wish I had breakfast.. I'm starving...

I see Salema and Miriam trying to flirt with these guys.. Ha... Good luck with that...

I turn the other direction and I see this girl with blue black hair. I haven't seen her before, but I don't think she's a freshman. She sitting on the steps of the entrance stairs. Bag dropped carelessly on the ground beside her, she had earphones on and was eyeing students coldly that passed her by. She looked my way briefly.

Oh well.

I don't know why I find her so weird. Oh wait. I think it's because she's the only other girl not wearing makeup or anything like that. Well, not that she needs it... She's pretty...with white skin and all her facial features add up. Except her eyes, which are so dark they're almost black, they're kinda scary. Oh crap.. She looked my way again. I think she found out I was still looking at her. But I mean I'm not the only one... Tons of guys are checking her out... But the girls are evilly laring at her. Well it's not her fault that she's prettier than they'll ever be. I mean when she'll be ugly... they'll be donkeys... if they aren't already that is. She gave me a slight nod and returned to staring at students walking by. Strange girl.

My school is semestered. I wouldn't have like it better if it was termed anyway. But damn.. I hate my subjects. English, calculus and bio... This sucks. My english teacher's a piece of human crap alright? Enough said. But Ray is in my class so I don't mind..

I guess bio's ok.. I mean just as long as we don't have to study plants like in grade 9... Honestly what is there to learn about plants.. I mean they're living but... come on. Who wants to spend the whole semester listening to "Plants are like any other creature on Earth." "Plants are just as lively as we are.." Ok.. let me clear this up. Plants are living organisms connected to the Earth by their roots. They create air for us. Period. That is basically it. a/n: No offense.. 

Oh yess.. how could I forget? My oh-so-lovely calculus class. Yeah... remember that girl from earlier this morning.. The pretty one with the scary eyes. Salema, Miriam, her and me ... are the only girls who bothered attending class. The rest are boys. Honestly I really wouldn't given a shit but about 18 of those 22 boys are major psychotic perverts.

Other than the fact that Salema and Miriam completely ignored me... now I'm stuck with a couple of the most sex-obsessed neurotics of possibly the entire school history. A whole hour and 15 minutes making sure that they aren't trying to pull something on you...isn't exactly how you want to start your day.

Goodness I hate my school.

Now I'll try... to stay away as I walk home... dreading tomorrow. This is hell.

-----Next week-----

Yes... I'm an official loner now. Salema and Miriam made it really clear that I wasn't wanted around anymore. They were real friendly with Hilary, Emily and Courtney who were like THE bitches Ceyelu C.I. Goddesses of the shallow, stupid, dramatic, and overly made up femenine crew in my school. Euuhhh.. Makes me sick just thinking about it...

Anyway.. OH.. the welcoming school newspaper.. Oooo... Maybe I can try and find some pictures of Ray.. You can never be too hopeful..

Something about the freshmans, and new people that have entered the school society.. blahblahblah... A months plan.. Ray.. Ray.. anything?

OH OH OH!

I found something...

Shocking news. mmm...

Ray and Kai are one of the hottest guys in school... yes.yes. were found in the parking lot KISSING! And were now rumored to be gay and going out?

OH.MY.GOD.

OH.MY.DEAR.GOD.

Tell me this isn't happening.. My little love... is GAY?

I can't... this is a dreamm..

this has to be a dream..

Hi people, my name is Mariah.. Welcome to my living hell.

Yes.. I know.. It's a bit different from most stories.. but I hope you like it..

Review and tell what you think about it..

xD


	2. 2 Inevitable Truthsand Lies

Thank you Thank you for reviewing …

vines-throughXfate

Shadowgirl55

DemonicStormFox

Jashomara

Starlight Ellie

Your reviews really made me happyyyyy… so please keep reviewing for meeee!

Umm… no flames please..

just constructive critisicism…

Nowwwww…. Story…

Chapter 2: Inevitable truths... and lies

This is soo horrible. I've had the absolute worst weeks of my life... I've never experienced anything like this. This is so bad. I haven't been able to sleep, or eat, or think, or anything.

RAY IS NOT GAYY!

Problem #1:

Anyway, it turned out that Salema and Miriam spread this rumor about me going out with this guy that's supposed to have herpes or something and having rabies or some sort illness that have something to do with animals but still

Those two are THE bitchiest sluts in the WHOLE school.

I was walking down the hallway during lunch one day then this dude I've never seen in my life before comes up to me and says,"Hey there, 's'it true?" Then I'm saying something like, "Uhh.. What's true?" He, being the complete nut-head, thought he was so hot at that moment that he could do anything...

"Wanna go out? Friday night?"

I swear to God that boy was stupid. Completely useless. Hell NO! and I say it in his face too.

"HELL NO, YOU F. R. E. A.K."

But I don't think it got to his brain though, he is pretty slow. Can't expect a slow person to understand completely what I had just said rightt? Because then, he's all...

"I know you think I'm sexy..."

All right let me get this cleared up. His nose takes up about 3/4 of his face.. and somewhere in that mess... can I see his two eyes on polar ends of the earth, north and south, and I can almost make out a mouth. Oh wait no I don't even know what the hell that was.

I'm silent, staring his mistake of a face trying to rearrange my words so even stupid here can understand. But all comes out is

". . . . Hello Mr.Fuugly."

He looks behind to see as if I was talking to a person behind him. But no one's there except that pretty blue-haired girl and Kai Hiwatari walking down the hall, laughing. They pass me by and she smiles, "Nicee.." while Kai rolls his eyes. Hahaha I can almost laugh.

Then Mr. Fuugly finally realizes that I'm talking to him and gets all mad. Goodness he's slow. But even if he is slow, he's pretty strong. You know, like how all stupid people make up their dumbness with being unnaturally strong... yeah.. like that. He grabbed me by the waist and pushed me to the wall. It was disgusting... I could see all the mucus in his nose and ewwww... and random vegetable from last night's dinner... AHAHAHAHAH it looked like a donkey.

Next thing I knew, he was trying to kiss me... YUCK.

"Get away from m-" but his got his hand covering my mouth... I could see all the nasty soil... is that ant?

"Don't say a word and you won't get hurt. Just go out with me on Friday ok?"

All right... this dude pissed me off. Who did he think he was.. Nasty boy with random things all over his body. I really am starting to wonder what's in his mouth. Never mind I don't really want to know.

Then I bit his disgusting palm and ran for it. Leaving the screams of pain behind me as I ran down the hall, spitting out the ant.

Next day I figured out that he was in the hospital with some kind of infection on his hand. Well, what can you expect.. With all that nasty stuff on his hand, who knows what kind of disease he contracted.. I washed my mouth like 50 times after I bit him.. but yeah. Then my 2 oh-so-beloved friends, Miriam and Salema, found out the story and spread rumors about me having rabies.

Anyway...

RAY IS NOT GAAAYYY!

Right..ok..

Problem # 2

Remember the psychotic perverts in my calculus class...? They all ganged up on me and were irritating me about the rumor and they wouldn't stop... Really.. They couldn't stop talking making cat calls and noises that sounded like a constipated dog... Yes. It went on for about a week and after they threw a gumwad at me, I threatened to bite and staple their noses. Yeah they shut-up after that. But everybody now knows about Mariah's special disease.

RAY IS NNNNOOOOOOOOOTTTT GAY!

Damn it... I'm soo pissed. This is soo horrible.. Right now, I'm just trying to find my way to the cafeteria... Ooo..look! It's Mr. Fuugly! I must say hi and congratulate him on leaving the hospital successfully. He comes up to me as I try to continue walking away. Ewww... Damn. That donkey-shaped vegetable is still there? Ah crap. I wonder how old that thing really is? It can't be last week's dinner anymore...I mean. I'm starting to think it's about a few months now. Maybe I should introduce him to the concept of blowing-your-nose...

OH Shit.

He's got all this friends there with him. He doesn't look too happy, either.

Oooooo Hello Mr. Human Body Smell. He needs a deodorant.. Hey there Sumo-san. Yes I'm talking about a FAT boy.

"What'd you call me?"

Shit. I really got to stop talking to myself.

Mr. Fuugly calmly looks at me as his crew of human disgraces surround me. "Hey... remember me? Mr. Fuugly?"

Oh he really does have a brain.

"Don't come near me...I don't want to touch your nasty vegetable." I really don't.

He freezes and looks around, "Where? I don't see a carrot." His crew looks around confused. "Me.. neither." I swear, that is one of the stupidest boys. After a while he turns to me, flaming mad. Crap. This isn't funny anymore.

I look at his hand.

Fuck! It's an ant colony.

He takes a step towards me and as his cronies grab my arms, he raises his hand and prepares to slap me when,

"YO! 'The hell's going on?"

I look up and I see that pretty blue-haired girl. She stands frozen in the middle of the hallway, seemingly shocked.

"You aren't in this. Leave and you won't get hurt." Mr. Fuugly says, roughly, trying to threaten her.

She blinks, and looks ataken back. I have a feeling he might have scared her just right. Poor girl. Don't listen to that big bully over there... Wait I"m the one just about to be pummeled.

She blinked again and came back to reality. Walking over to him, she looked at him, up and down. Gosh he's like a giant compared to her.

"Are you trying to threaten me?" she started. Wait there's something wrong. She's small and petite but what is this strange look on her face. It's kind of scary. I see the big asshole take a step back. Ahahahaha he's intimidated.

"Are you trying to scare me?"

She's circling around him slowly now. Everyone watches in silence as she looks up and down him again, eyes cold and irritated.

Finally Mr. Fuugly realizes that she's about half his size and thinks he could intimidate her again.

"Yeah, bitch. What do you want?"

BAM! There's goes his nose. Ahahah he's kneeling and doubling over in pain. She grabs him by the hair, and faces him up to her, "What's that you called me?"

She slapped him, "Go clean yourself, you stink like human waste."

She turned and gave the other two guys holding me a look. Damn it was scary, seriously. They ran for it and she smirks. "Heh. Losers." Then she faced me, and for a second I thought she was going to hit me but she helped pulled me to my feet.

I took the chance to get a good look at her. She's a bit smaller than me and she is really petite. But she's really pretty. I could see that every feature was angled properly and delicate lined..

"Thanks." I say. Nodding..

"No problem. Hey.. could you do me a favour?"

OH nooo... She's expecting a return favour. For a beauty, she's really conceited...

She laughed a bit. "NO... not a return favour. I just don't know where the caf. is"

Crap. I said that out loud... AGAIN. "I'M SO SORRY! I didn't mean it. I 'll show you right away." and I lead her to the caf.

It's pretty silent between us and I'm getting really nervous. I glance over to her, she doesn't seem to mind though. I think she likes being quiet. But I can't stand it.

"I'm Mariah. I"m sorry for what I called you earlier. I really should be thankful instead."

She looks at me confused, "You called me something?"

Wait... maybe I didn't say the whole thing out loud. That's good. Better not tell her...

"Nothing.."

"Ok... Oh I'm Airina."

Airina... pretty name. Hey there's the caf.

"Well.. here it is!" I look at her, and she smiled, "Thanks for leading me here.. I was really lost."

I shake my head, "No.. thank you for saving me from Mr. Fuugly."

She laughs. But turns to me..

"Do you have anyone to sit with at lunch?"

Oh... great.. She thinks I'm a loner. Look. Just because I got ditched by the only two people I've ever known for my whole life... Doesn't mean I'm friendless. Of'course it meant a lot of lonely lunches and quiet nights from NO phone calls compared to middle school. But I'm not a loner..almost.

"Umm... not really." I say hesitantly. Why would she ask anyway..

"Wanna come sit with me and my friends?"

Damn... This girl is new and already has friends. I really must be a social reject. Like FAIL with flying colours in the social arena. I feel like such a loser... But this girl just made me feel tens time worse about it..

"Do you? It's ok, if you don't.."

Cross that out. 100 times worse is closer. I feel stupid. I've been in this school longer than her, and I'M being invited to sit with her at lunch... Damn it you're supposed to do that with new students. NOT the other way around.

"Ok...if you and your friends don't mind..."

I can not believe I just said that.

Well, maybe her friends aren't so bad... Maybe they aren't complete bitches. OH SHIT! What if her friends are Salema and Miriam. OH NO! She WAS talking to them in Calculus.. Crap. Crap. Crap. Crap.

This is bad! Salema and Miriam. I feel funny. My stomach feels like I swallowed an eraser... and a ruler, and a pencil...you know what? Possibly my whole locker.

"Don't worry.. My friends aren't crazy."

Oh. OH! That's good. No more Salema and Miriam. Good. I'm happy. Her friends eh? Uummmm. Maybe they're just like her.. That's good. Airina's nice enough.

We entered the cafeteria and out of nowhere comes

"AIRINAAA!"

Her head shoots in the direction of the sound. To the left of us, I see a really cute blonde boy, waving to us from his seat in the corner table with a bunch of friends around him. The others wave at her.

"HIIIIIII SEXXXXXYYYYYY!"

Buddy.. I think she saw you. But Oh.my.God. that's a lot of friends she has. I am not good with people. I'm a shy person. OK! Fine...I admit.. I'M A SOCIAL DISGRACE! How the hell am I going to get through this?

She looks back at me and smiles a bit.

"Those are my friends. OH!" she adds, after sensing my little despair, "Don't worry, they're really nice. Well... some of them" she mutters aside.

That makes me feel better...

Now, if I can just concentrate on my breathing and not hyperventilate... that'll be just great.

"Hey there!" a blonde boy says, "Who's she? She's cute!"

Cute...

I look back to see if he was talking to someone else. But he laughs, "Yes! You with pink hair."

Pink hair... pink hair.. I don't see anyone with pink hair...

Wait..I have pink hair..

"Oh! Hi.."

The blonde smiles, "I'm Max. Nice to meet youuuu!" he then jumps up to shake my hand. All the while smiling and giggling.

That's one hyper dude...

"That's Tyson in the hat...Hilary with brown hair.. Vivien with red hair...let's see who else.. Oh! That's Leena with purple highlights and blonde hair..."

This Max explained everything to me.. But that Leena girl... she didn't look too happy to see me. Suddenly she shoots me a glare. Uh... what'd I do...?

"Psstt!"

Hello Max... anything else more to say?

"If Leena's glaring at your direction.. it's not at you. Her and Airina don't get along..."

I look at Airina, who ignored Leena's glare, and settled herself down beside Vivien. Looking up at me, she raises her eyebrows.

"You gonna sit...?" She signaled to the chair beside her.

OK! SUREEE! I sit myself down beside her.. Max following me, and sits down to my right, and starts stroking my hair with his index finger, smiling maniacally..

"Soooooo sooofttt..."

He isn't a pervert... right?

"Hey.."

Wait...

"Who's this?"

O. My. God.

Airina looks up,

"A friend of mine..."

Slowly I turn around.

"Oh! Hello! Who are you?"

OH. MY. GOD.

RAAAYYYy is talking to meeeeee!


End file.
